The Two Time Lords
by peetaandnevillegirl112
Summary: how do we know? how do we know the doctor is the only time lord left? what if, by some unbelievable stroke of luck, he found the one person he had been looking for. his sister.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Anna. I was young when the time war hit. The Daleks wiped out everything and soon we knew we had to get out, by any means. So we fled. But there was one problem. We lost track of each other. I guess taking a TARDIS for each of us wasn't my best plan. I lost him. And I have been searching for I don't know how long.

I landed in London 2007 after aimlessly traveling for a while. Cloaking my TARDIS as a small boxy car, I stepped out into the cool air with my book in hand. It was a misty day, not too cold but certainly not the least bit warm. It was my favorite kind of weather and I didn't run into it often. I decided to take a stroll down the busy streets and enjoy what little time I could before getting down to business. I could hear small pebbles crunching under my feet and the wind whipped my face gently. I decided to stop in at a small café and enjoy myself for a bit. Plopping into a chair outside, I opened my book. Not seconds later a tall, good looking boy in a white shirt and black pants approached my table.

"May I take your order?" the boy said. As he looked up from his pad, a flirtatious smile crept across his face.

"May I have a coffee with two sugars and a bagel please?" I said politely, sitting up a bit straighter and smiling a bit. Time Lord or not, I still knew what flirting was, granted, I was a bit oblivious on how to do it. The boy grinned sweetly.

"Why of course you may."

Thank goodness I had regenerated into an attractive specimen.

"Thank you." I said sweetly with a warm smile. He smiled again and walked away. I felt his eyes lingering on me a bit. Whatever, I did not have time to scope out boys. I may look like a 16 year old but I'm approaching 886 years old. I haven't the time for human teenage boys. Or the patience for that matter. I focus on my book for a while and force myself to relax for a bit. The last few weeks had been stressful. I had lost my companion, but for good reason. Her father was sick and I couldn't keep her from taking care of him. It was a tearful goodbye but I don't regret it. But now, once again, I'm alone. Not quite coping very well, but I'll get used to it, like always. I glanced around a bit. There were only 3 other people outside. One was 2 tables down from me. She was a small, mousey girl no more than 13 years old typing furiously away at her laptop. The other was an old man flipping through a newspaper. For a busy street it was quiet. I sat in the cool air reading for about 5 more minuets when pretty boy came out again with my coffee and bagel.

"So, is there anything else I can get you? Cream, sugar, a date?" he said, that same heart melting smile as before.

"You're asking me on a date? I don't even know your name!" I said. Admittedly, I was a bit shocked.

"Well, I can fix that part. I'm Tony. Tony Marcus. And you?"

"Anna"

"Well now that we cleared that up, what do you say? Tonight?" he said. Oh no. not puppy dog eyes! My ultimate weakness. Oh well, one date couldn't hurt, right?

"Ok, tonight. How about I meet you here at around 8?" I said.

"Sounds great," Tony said. "See you then."

He winked at me and left. Again I felt eyes on me. I smiled, feeling pleased and a little ashamed with myself. Didn't I just say no boys? Oh well. A man with short brown hair walks past with a dark skinned woman. They laugh and joke but there is something a bit… strange. I feel a jolt in my stomach. Both my hearts pound rapidly. Could it be? Obviously he would look very different for when I knew him; I would too. The man must have felt the same jolt that I did because he stopped dead in his tracks and spun quickly on his heels. It was then that I got a good look at his face. He had dark brown eyes that matched his hair. A wild and quizzical look was plastered on his face, and I'm sure I wore a similar one on mine. It couldn't be. It was impossible. I had been searching for too long…

I knew in my gut my suspicions were correct. I had just found him. The Doctor was what he liked to go by. I had just found my brother.


	2. Chapter 2

The jolt returns, this time more violently than the last. The man looks over his shoulders and looks at the woman he's with.

"Martha, stay there, I'll be right back." I hear him say. I am still in my chair, stunned. I needed some sort of conformation that this was, in fact, my brother.

"Doctor, is everything ok?" she says

Well I guess that solves that problem.

The man walks towards me, a determined look on his face. I feel myself standing as if an invisible string is pulling me up.

"Anna?"

I nod

"Doctor?"

He nods.

Suddenly, arms wrap around me. He holds me in a tight embrace as he starts to cry. I start to come out of my state of confusion and I'm crying into his jacket. Over and over, he whispers between sobs, _it's been so long… so long… I thought I lost you forever…_

It is a rare when you have a moment like this. A reunion with a lost companion or family member. If you have ever experienced this, then you already know how it feels. If you haven't, you cannot possibly imagine the joy that floods your entire body at the mere touch of that lost person. Minuets pass, and they feel like hours. I want to know nothing more than my brother's embrace. The old man is looking at us with a smile on his face. The mousey girl hasn't looked up from her screen. Martha looks confused. But none of it seems to matter because I have my brother once again. And I never want to let him go, ever again. We stay locked together for a long time, sobbing tears of joy into each other's shoulders. The grown, strong man my brother has become is reduced to a small child, desperately clinging to his lost teddy bear. He pulls away and cups my face in his hands. His eyes are red and his face blotchy but he is smiling all the same.

"I found you. I finally found you." He says. Tears threaten to take over but I blink them away. A voice calls out from a distance.

"What in the hell is happening?" Martha says. The Doctor puts an arm around me; his arm practically swallows my small body. We walk towards her.

"Martha, this is Anna. Anna, this is Martha." He says.

"Is she your old companion or something?" Martha says, still clearly confused by the situation.

"No, she's my sister." He says, smiling down at me. Martha blinks, her mouth wide open. I hope she doesn't swallow any flies.

"Wha- how?" she says. I giggle. He obviously hasn't told her everything about that time war.

"What? You didn't actually think he got himself off that planet? I realize he's a very resourceful man but if you knew him when I did, he was and absolute ditz!" I say. The Doctor chuckles.

"Says the girl who lost track of _me_!" He mumbles.

"I heard that!" I say. My cheeks hurt from smiling. Martha, still dumbfounded, is now shouting, her words forming no intelligent speech.

"Well how did- and she's- but I thought you said-and how did you know that,"

The Doctor grabs her shoulders.

"Family is the greatest, most powerful connection any life form could ever have. He says softly. Her face softens, as if he's struck a nerve. Suddenly, I'm being hugged again. This time by Martha. When she pulls away, there are tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad you found your bother" she says, her voice shaking.

There has only been one other time when I thought I had found my brother. It was about 2 years ago. He was taller then, with fairly large ears and a leather jacket. He was with a very pretty blonde girl and a tall, handsome man with short dark hair. I felt that same jolt, but I didn't act on it. I figured it was just coincidence so I let it roll off my back. And I didn't want to concern my companion, Milo. At the thought of Milo, my hearts skipped a beat. Milo had traveled with me for 5 years. He was my best friend. My best friend who died to save me. Maybe he was more than just my friend, maybe he was my true love. But I guess I'll never know.

I shoved the painful thought away and focused in on the moment. I look around on the busy streets and wonder, how many of these people know this feeling of absolute bliss?

We decided to sit down and catch up. The first words out of his mouth were typical of my big brother.

"You're a ginger! No fair! I've never gotten to be ginger!" he says.

"You haven't seen me in how long? And that's the first thing you say? You haven't changed a bit!" I say.

"So how did you two know you found each other?" Martha asks. The Doctor and I look at each other, both confused as to what to tell her. He shrugs. Sure, leave me to do the explaining.

"Well, uh, you know when you see someone that you have been wanting to talk to, or someone you haven't seen in a really long time and you get, sort of, butterflies in your stomach?" I say

"Yeah."

"Well, for a time lord, you amplify that by about 20. But it's only for certain people. People you have a real connection with. And even for a time lord the jolt is rare." I suck at explaining things.

"The jolt?" Martha looks confused again.

"That was the best word I could find to explain the sensation. So what are you doing in London?"

Change the subject. Change the subject quickly. I just made the conversation awkward. That's one thing I'm good at.

"Well, Martha here wanted to visit family and I just really like it here! Don't you like it here? I like it here." Doctor babbles on quickly.

"I love it here. I should really make it a point of coming here more often. Oh no…" my head whips around.

"What?" the doctor asks, putting one hand on the table and the other in his pocket. I'm going into panic mode. Tony is walking my way. I explain to them that I have a date with him tonight. The Doctor looks uncomfortable but Martha, for the first time, looks cool as a cucumber.

"Let me handle this." She says as Tony nears the table. He sees them and hesitates but continues on and pulls himself a seat. For some reason this aggravates me.

"Well, hello. And you would be?" Martha says

"Tony Marcus. And who might you be miss?" he says, swiping his brown hair away from his face and offering his hand.

"Martha Jones. And this is The Doctor."

"Doctor Who, may I ask?"

"Just The Doctor, but you can call me Pharaoh." The doctor says with a stony look on his face.

Well, someone isn't too happy. This is not going to end well.

"Nice to meet you, Pharaoh." Tony says with a smile.

Oh god, I can't believe he actually called him Pharaoh.

"So, you have a date with my baby sister tonight, huh?"

"Yes I do sir, and I intend to take good care of her"

"Well you better-

The Doctor cuts off. And that's when we hear it.

The screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

I pull out my sonic blaster. My sonic blaster looks a lot like a gun, but shoots white hot laser beams. The Doctor pulls out what looks to be some sort of screwdriver. Typical of him to pick something like that as his weapon

_Focus,_ I tell myself,_ something is very very wrong_. I can feel it and so can The Doctor. We run and Martha and Tony follow. _What is he doing?_ I think. _This isn't his fight._

We run down 2 blocks and the screams get louder with every step. As we run towards the cries for help people run past us yelling "what are you doing!" This is what we do. We help a young species who can't help themselves.

It isn't too long before we reach the source of pandemonium. Martha and Tony stop dead in their tracks.  
"What the hell are those things!" Tony yells.  
Martha looks at The Doctor.  
The Doctor looks at me.  
I look at Tony and say what everyone else fears to say.  
"Daleks."


	4. Chapter 4

Tony looks at me like I have 9 heads.

"Ok, someone tell me whats going on right now!" He demands. The Doctor takes the lead this time.

"Anna and I arent from your world. We are a race called the Time Lords. That thing over there is called a Dalek and it will kill you with no guilt in its body." He says.  
Tony nods rapidly as if he knows what he is talking about.  
"But the real question is why are they here? What do they want?" I say.  
"Doctor!" A robotic voic says. A beam of light shoots down from the sky catching all 4 of is in its wake and lifts us from the ground. Before long, we are in a ship with no light and the smell of fuel and metal wafts through the air.  
"Anna!" The Doctor shouts.  
"I'm ok! Tony, Martha, you all good?"

"I'm good!" Tony shouts back. Then silence.  
"Martha!" Three voices ring out into the darkness. Nothing. A light turns on and the sound of static comes through. Then another light. Suddenly the room is filled with a dull florescent light. The screen springs to life with a terrified, tied up Martha being held hostage by about 4 Daleks.  
"Martha! Let her go! She hasn't done anything to you!" I say.  
"She is merely an insurance policy." A Dalek says. Martha tries to scream but the gag on her mouth muffles it.  
"Why do you need her?" The Doctor asks.  
"You must sacrifice one for her." It says. The screen goes dark.  
"What did he mean sacrifice one for her?" Tony says.  
"He means, one of us has to die if we want her back." The Doctor says.  
Thousands of things rush through mu brain and my hearts beat rapidly. We have to save Martha. But someone has to die. But why?  
Tony cant die, he has too much to live for. That just leaves me and my brother. Me. The Doctor. Thoughts rush through my head weighing the options we have. The screen turns on again and this time, Martha isn't there.  
"What do you want!" Tony yells in a panicked voice.  
"A power source." The Dalek says. And then it hits me. The energy one absorbs from the TARDIS. Thats what they need. The Doctor can tell what I'm thinking. He knows what needs to be done.  
"Anna! No!"  
But its too late. Before he can do anything, I spot a door. He has to live, and theres no other option. Before another thought can enter my brain, I'm running to the door. Running to my death.


	5. Chapter 5

I run through the door with the Doctor and Tony hot on my heels. I hope that they know my mind is made up. Soon I'll be with Milo again. I know some people would see this as selfish, but in my world, I have to save my brother. And if he's not the one to die, I have to be.

I find myself in a large room, similar to the one I was just in. The smell of fuel is overpowering, seeping from the gigantic drums of what I can only assume is oil and I can hear the Doctor screaming.

"Anna, please! Don't do this! Don't you dare leave me! Not again!"

I push back the tears and duck behind a drum. _Its like a maze in here, _I think. _There is no way he could find me in here!_

A hand grabs my shoulder. Well fuck, I spoke too soon.

"Anna, I am begging you, please do not do this. I can't loose you again." The Doctor says, shaking my shoulders.

"Doctor, what other option do we have? We both know I wont let you do what I'm about to do!" I say.

"But maybe there is another way-" the Doctor begins, but I interrupt him.

"You and I both know there is no other way."

"Anna, you're being dim." Tony says. That's it.

"I'M BEING DIM! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THESE THINGS ARE CAPABLE OF DOING! THEY KILLED EVERYONE IN OUR RACE! EVERYONE! THERE IS NOTHING LEFT! I WATCHED THESE THINGS MURDER ALMOST EVERYONE I LOVED! I WATCHED THEM ANNIHILATE EVERYTHING THAT I CALLED HOME AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME DIM FOR BEING AFRAID THAT THEY WILL DESTROY THE LAST THING I HOLD DEAR TO ME! REALLY TONY!" I scream in his face. There's no use trying to hold back the tears now, because they are streaming down my face at full force. There is silence except for the humming of the ship. The boys just stare at me, Tony like he has just been struck with a brick and The Doctor like I have just ripped his heart from his chest. I know why. He has never seen me break like this. I'm usually really good at keeping this kind of thing in. but I can't, not anymore. I still have my sonic blaster clutched in my hand. Suddenly, a plan forms in the back of my mind.

The Doctor moves gingerly towards me.

"Anna, its going to be ok. We can fix this. Just don't do anything rash." He says.

"What? Like this?" I say. I shoot one of the drums, then another. And soon the room is up in flames. I see another door and run to it, the flames nipping at my ankles as I run, with the Doctor and Tony following closely behind. Tony is shouting profanities and the doctor is yelling for me to stop. But I cant stop. I reach the door and press my ear to it. I can hear the muffled screams of a young woman. Martha. I fling the door open.

Martha is tied to a chair with a gag over her mouth and 3 Daleks crowd around her. They spot me.

"Who are you?" one of them says.

"Me? I'm Anna. I have something you need. You need a Time Lord's energy? How about a Time Lady?" I say. I hear footsteps behind me. The Dalek raises its gun.

"NO!" The Doctor screams.

"EXTERMINATE!" the Dalek cries.

And just like that, my world goes black.


End file.
